Like I Would Ever Like Him!
by EllieWood
Summary: James tries to get Lily's affections. James and Lily OneShot. So cute! Please R&R!


**A/N: I'm still writing my Bridget and Paige story, but I felt like writing a Lily/James story because I heart James! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, happy?**

"Hey Evans!" James Potter said, running after Lily Evans.

"Can I help you Potter?" Lily said bluntly, not looking back at him.

"I have an idea." He said.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Lily said sarcastically.

He caught up to her, putting his arm around her shoulder. "What do you say about you, me, and a broom closet somewhere?"

"I say," She pushed off his arm. "Get a life!" She stormed off.

"Oh come on! We don't have to do anything you don't want to!" He smirked.

A few minutes later, Lily had made it to the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked her.

"What?"

"Password?"

"I don't know!"

"I need the password!"

"Well I don't have it!" She scowled, and then walked towards the library. She then saw her friend Kathirynn, a fellow Gryffindor.

"Kathirynn Likewell!" She walked over to her. "They changed the password, right?" Kathirynn didn't look up from the book she was holding. "Kathirynn? Kathirynn!" Still her friend refused to put down the book she was reading. Lily took her hand and placed it on top of the book Kathirynn was reading.

"Whadya do that for?" Kathirynn looked up.

"They changed the password, right?" Lily asked.

"Yeah."

"What is it?"

"I don't know!"

"I don't either!"

"Why'd you ask me then?"

"I thought you knew!"

"Ask someone else then!"

"Who?"

"There's Potter." Kathirynn pointed over towards another table. Instead of reading a book like Lily half expected him to be, he was talking to Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.

"So we sneak in to the girls' bathroom and do what now?" Remus asked, looking confused.

"Blow up the toilet!" Sirius said, making a large explosion-like motion with his hands. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Why don't we do it to the guys' bathroom instead? So we can do it to Snivellus!" James laughed. Lily smacked her head on her forehead. James looked at her, then she quickly looked away and blushed awkwardly. James smiled.

"What're you waiting for? Go!" Kathirynn said, then going back to her book. Lily pushed herself off of her chair and walked over to James.

"I was er… wondering if you knew the new password." Lily blushed, and Sirius elbowed James in the ribs.

"How am I supposed to know?" James said.

"Draconius." Remus said, not looking up from _Standard Book of Spells Grade 7. _James kicked him from under the table.

"Thank you, Remus. Bye." After that she strode off, followed by James' eyes until she got out the door.

"You've got to ask her out James!" Sirius said punching James in the shoulder.

"I have twice today already."

"Good point."

Lily climbed two sets of stairs, then, looking content, strode up to the Fat Lady.

"Do you have the password?" She asked

"Draconius." Lily smiled as the portrait swung open. Lily walked over to the red divan she loved so much and laid down. She pulled a quill and a roll of parchment out of her school bag, and started to write her two-foot essay about bezoars for Professor Slughorn.

"Hey Lily!" She heard a sixth-year shout. She saw Willow Urbane walk up to her.

"Is it true you're dating James?" She asked smiling. Lily shot up.

"Who told you that? Because who ever it was I will kick their sorry-"

"I'm just teasing!"

"Oh yeah? Well don't." Willow, looking offended, walked off. The portrait swung open as Lily lay down once more. Lo and behold, who else to come in, but James Potter. James walked over to Lily and lay down on the divan next to her.

"How's my favorite schoolgirl doing?" He smirked looking at her.

"You're lying on my arm." He rolled off of her.

"You know, you haven't pushed me off, said anything foul, or elbowed me where it hurts. That can only mean one thing. He smiled, then leaned over and kissed Lily. Lily, to James surprise, deepened the kiss. James, after what felt like hours, pulled away.

"You didn't-" James started.

"Nope." Lily smiled slyly. "You know you're not that bad." She said, kissing him again.

Sirius and Remus then entered the common room. Remus, who was carrying a large stack of books, dropped them out of surprise. As they landed on his foot, he yelped out of pain. James and Lily looked up. James smiled, and Lily looked down and blushed. Sirius gave James a thumbs-up, then looked over at Remus who was jumping up and down on one foot and laughed.

"So Evans," James said looking down at Lily once more, "do you want to go out sometime?" Lily kissed him.

"Is that a yes?" He asked.

"It's not a no." She smiled.

As they kissed once more, James pulled back.

"You know," He said, smiling, "that broom closet offer still stands." Lily pushed him off of the divan, and, smiling, walked up to the girls' dormitories.

A/N: What do you think? I know they kiss a lot, but they are seventeen. I may make a sequel to it, but I don't know. Please review!


End file.
